Operation Mutant
by PoseidonsTrident44
Summary: Its a story about a group of my OC's struggling to develop their mutant powers at Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Full of action from the 2nd chapter (first is just an intro) hope you like it :) (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a X-men Fanfiction about some mutants that I invented who go to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. I invented all the students in this story however the teachers, the school and possibly other surprise appearances belong to marvel. Please enjoy.**

PS. Sorry about the terrible gramma and spelling mistakes. 

I don't know what it's like to have a 'super' power. Sure telekinesis is cool but come on, when you can barely lift a pot plant let alone a falling car or plane. That is a super power. The ability to do something amazing that can save someone's life. It makes it that much harder when you are forced to live in a school full of kids with powers that can meen something. I am Ian Davis and I go to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. Or we just call it X-Mansion cause that's what it is. Hundreds of High learning Mutants like myself are taught by previous and current X-men members and as well as being taught subjects as normal as maths and science, the students are thrown into arenas to test teamwork, test each other and to test ourselves. Some of us, I'm an example, can't control our parents or havn't seemed to have unlocked our true potential. We are trained by the beautiful Miss Grey. The daughter of Jean Grey uses her powers of telepathy and telekinesis to help students like myself to further develop their mutant abilities. It is in one of her lessons that my story really begins.

I was sitting on a lounge staring at a pot plant. It was a small pot plant that housed barely a few herbs. I lifted it above the ground a mere centimetre before it dropped to the ground. This was not even close to progress as I have had this pitiful ability for all my life. I have been unable to pick up anything but water and sand. Miss Grey frowned at me. It was not out of anger or annoyance but out of confusion. I had been at the X-mansion for nearly a year and I had made no progress. Ilifted some of the dirt from the plant and made it dance through the air. I was pathetic. I was only able to manipulate small particles of dirt and the red-head across from me could lift busses. "Close your eyes Ian." Miss Grey said. "I am going to search your memories for any instant where you lifted something as big as the plant." I sighed and closed my eyes. Miss Grey touched my forehead and suddenly I felt as if a door had opened and someone walked into my head. The parts of my brain that I wasn't supposed to use woke up and all my memories that were stored in the forgotten warehouse of my brain was lit up with Miss Grey presence. As she looked at each image I saw it to. I saw myself lift up the contents of a glass of water and hear my parents begin to freakout. I watched myself hiding behind the door and listening through the crack as my parents discuss what they were going to do about my mutant abilities. Miss grey watched me as I created a snow man bit by bit with my mind. She showed me when I was taken away from my family and I lifted shards pf glass and drove hundreds of them into my two captors. That was the day I ran to the school. She opened the more recent memories of me meating Cyrus and showing im my power. I lifted fire from a candle and it allowed me to shape it into a small bird and let it fly around the room. As I watched it fly I listened as my new roommate described his mutant abilities. The boy was able to can talk to animals and transform into really small ones like hamsters and woodpeckers and fish. Even Cyrus' power was better than mine, he could fly and breath under water and all I could do was make snowmen slowlys and make fire fly around the room.

"Oh my gosh I've got it!" Miss Grey broke thoughts of my best friend and brought me back to the present. "Ian I now know how you can use your powers for the good of others. Follow me into the training room.

**I Hope you enjoyed my little intro to the story. Tune in for my next chapter to find out what he can do with his powers. In the following chapters Ian will meet more members of the X-men and more students invented by yours truly. Thanks heaps for reading it. I would really like some constructive criticism guys please review. If anyone wants to give this character a super hero name when the power is revealed please Pm me or write it in a review. Also feel free to write in any characters you have invented to be students. Please include name and mutant ability. I can't wait to finish the next chapter.**


	2. The Serpent and the Girl

**This chapter is based off the simulator in the cartoon Wolverine and the x-men. The x-men franchise is owned by Marvel and not by me. I own only the students in this story and the plot.**

Miss Grey quickened her pace as she walked down the long, empty corridors. All the other students were in class so our walk went uninterrupted. Miss Greys short red hair bobbed up and down as she walked, throwing doors open with her mind and making me just a little bit jealous of her power.

"Where are we going Miss?" I called out to her and my voice faded into the silence of the corridors as I awaited her response. I was met with nothing but the squeak of her shoes against the polished floorboards of the school. Finally we approached the locked door to the training area. Miss grey unlocked the doors with her power and stepped inside. I had only been in the training simulator once and that was on my own to test my skills at the start. This was where we learned that I can't do much but lift screws off the ground. Miss Grey turned to me, her green eyes sparkling with joy, and pointed at a girl in the middle of the room.

Her name was Tori. Tori's power is that she can shoots fire from her hands. However she can't throw fireballs, all she can do is shoot fire from her palms like a flamethrower from well… a flamethrower. This didn't give her much reach because her fire could only reach a meter or three in front of her.

When Miss Grey pointed at her Tori was trying to get her fire to reach one of the higher turrets and failing. It was falling meters short. Miss grey said smiling "Fire doesn't weigh anything and you've shown you have the concentration to control fire so why don't you try on her flame. I looked at my teacher than at my hands, than at Tori and finally at the snake like tendrils of fire coming from her hands. I lifted my hands and caused Tori's fire to leap into the air and hit the turret. The turret exploded as I pushed the fire into the nozzle of the laser gun and burnt it from the inside. Tori stopped amazed at her newly developed power. But I didn't stop. The explosion from the turret fuelled my long, strand of destruction making it bigger and deadlier. Then I had an idea. What If I manipulated it like I did the candle into a bird and turn this fire into an animal? I shaped the fire into a snake and made it fly across the room opening its mouth and burning people's eyebrows with its long, fiery fangs and making Tori's mouth drop. I made my snake destroy turret after turret making its forked tongue leap into the gun barrels. My fire serpent slowly lost power as I stretched it without a fire source and it slowly dissolved into smoke as I landed it in front of Tori.

I looked at the destruction I had caused and laughed. Soon I was rolling on the ground laughing. I was laughing at the fact that I can do something; I can finally use my power! My laughter flowed and tears rolled down my face until I realised the whole room was quiet. I calmed my laughter and stood up from my crouched position and looked at all the mutants around me. Miss Grey was smiling at me lips trying to reach her ears, Tori was looking at me with an accusing look on her face and so I smiled at her. She scowled, crossed her arms and turned her back on me. I looked around the rest of the room and saw kids of different ages, skin colours, shapes and sizes staring at me in amazement.  
"How did you do that?" one of the kids yelled.  
"Can you even shoot fire?" another called and soon questions filled the chamber but they were cut off by a loud crash from right behind me. Everyone's eyes opened wide with fear and even Tori turned around. I slowly spun in a 180 and saw the foot of a sentinel, just centimetres away from my face. I stumbled back and looked up in awe at the giant robot above me and I froze. I froze because it looked down at me and lifted its giant foot to squash me like a bug.

**I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and send in ideas for the other students of the school. :D tune in for the next chapter tomorrow to find out what happens to Ian.**


End file.
